A Hat Borrowed From a Friend
by lillycakesx8
Summary: Angelina takes the crossing from Portsmouth, England to Port Royal to visit her cousin Elizabeth and then she is off to boarding school in Port Waverly. What happens when she meets a certain pirate in Port Royal that changes the course of her journey?JSOC
1. He Had a Sword Up His Arse

I've edited and revamped this story, since I published this when I was a wee little freshman without two years of advanced literature classes.

Sorry if you get lost. This is a Jack/OC story so if you don't like Jack... then go somewhere else. God forbid you like Norrington. I shudder at the thought. (No offense or defense if you do!) Now... I do want to thank Molly and Brittany for their input and random writings in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from the movies. All other characters and events, however, are the work of my friends and me!

(I would like to own Jack and Will... but I can't...)

Shall we begin?

* * *

Angelina's POV

As I waited on the docks, my chestnut brown hair blew around me. I stared out onto the ocean. Such peace, such tranquility. Waiting for the ship to arrive and take me to Port Royal, I was to continue on to finishing school in Port Waverly. I had to leave behind all my friends because my father wanted me to either live in Port Royal with my cousin, Elizabeth Swann, or go to finishing school in Port Waverly. Odd place for a finishing school, but I wasn't one for the English countryside. So, the next best thing was Port Waverly.

I had decided not to move to Port Royal because I a) did not want to intrude; and b) couldn't stand the thought of wearing fancy dresses and corsets. Those were the work of the Devil himself. Always wearing simple dresses and sandals, I spent a lot of time at the beach or at the docks because of my attachment to the sea. I guess it was good that I was going to spend 3 weeks on a ship surrounded by nothing but ocean.

My father was a merchant sailor, or had been until my mother died a year ago. We lived in a small townhouse in a port south of London called Portsmouth. Fluent in French, I had done my best to get a good education, and I loved to study astronomy and navigation. I had hopes that I would one day be a sailor, but secretly, I wanted to be a pirate, especially after reading all those pirate stories with Elizabeth.

Turning my gaze to my left, a large ship that had pulled into the harbor an hour or so before my arrival floated quietly. The H.M.S. Dauntless. As I walked over to where it was docked, a man in an officer's uniform and a powdered wig walked down the gangplank towards me. "Are you Miss Angelina Johnson?" the man asked. He seemed very stiff and proper, like he had a sword up his arse, as my father would say. Although my father wanted me to be a proper lady in front of others, he had never really enforced it while we were living in Portsmouth.

Trying my best to be polite, I replied, "Yes. I am. May I inquire as to your name, sir?" My father would be pleased, although, he wouldn't act this way if he were in my shoes. My father could be so odd.

"James Norrington. Commodore James Norrington." Noticing he seemed uncomfortable as we looked for what to say next, I caught him staring at me. When he realized I had seen him, he spoke, but not before coughing slightly, "I will have my men go to fetch your things, Miss Johnson. Would you like me to show you to your cabin?"

"Thank you Commodore." Once on the deck of the ship, I stared in awe at the craftsmanship. I had imagined captaining a ship like this when I became a pira- sailor, my mistake. According to my father pirate stories were fascinating, but real pirates were scalawags and brutes. Yet, I couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that my father still liked to hear and tell and retell pirate stories. He seemed to know many and was always interested in hearing more. Following the Commodore below deck, we stopped at the door to what I assumed was my cabin.

"This is where you will be staying on the ship. I hope you find it to your liking."

"Thank you again, Commodore." I surveyed my surroundings: a simple room containing a chair, a desk, a wardrobe, a bed, and a window, the view currently of the docks. Venturing back up on deck, I noticed some of the crewmen were carrying aboard my trunk. As I looked into the distance, I wondered when we were going to set sail...

* * *

Commodore's POV

I watched from the helm as Angelina walked onto deck, noticing her things were being brought aboard. If she had been staying in Port Royal instead of continuing on to Port Waverly, I would see if I could court her. I still did not know where she was staying. But just maybe I could convince Angelina to stay in Port Royal and we would live happily ever after. After all, what woman would not fall in love with a handsome, respectable commodore, such as me? I must convince her to stay; surely she would not be able to resist me.

* * *

Angelina's POV

It seemed like ages before we finally set sail. From the deck, I watched England slowly sink behind the horizon. I shivered as a gust of wind blew across the deck. Then, I noticed the Commodore walking towards me.

"Are you cold, Miss Johnson?"

"I'm fine. If you'll excuse me for a moment Commodore,"

I began to turn when he replied, "Of course. And you may call me James if you like Miss Johnson."

"If I call you James, than you may call me Angelina." I didn't want to be on first name basis with this stuck-up prick, but what would my father say if I were rude? Swiftly going below deck as to avoid any other conversation with the powder-headed wonder, I found my trunk waiting for me in my room. Rummaging through it, I pulled out my journal full of pirate stories I had collected. So thoroughly engrossed in reading them, I scarcely heard a knock on my door.

"Angelina, are you decent?" a voice called from outside the wooden door.

'Was I decent?' What kind of a question is that? "Yes." I walked over to the door to find the Commodore standing there rather awkwardly. He stared at me for a moment before I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Miss Johnson, Angelina, I was wondering if I may speak to you about your plans for Port Royal and Port Waverly," he continued to stand there awkwardly.

"Of course," I replied and invited him in as to hopefully avoid more awkwardness. "Well, I had planned, now this is not all set completely in stone mind you, to spend up to a week in Port Royal and then going on to Port Waverly."

His reply was blunt, "Who are you staying with in Port Royal?"

"My cousin, Elizabeth, if it is of any importance to you Commodore."

"Would this be Elizabeth Swann you speak of?" he looked nervous, now.

"Yes... Do you know her?"I inquired. A little confused as to why that would make him nervous.

"Why yes," he stood straighter than ever and I wondered how much it must hurt to stand that straight with a sword up his arse. I noticed his hands curl into fists. It MUST hurt. "She ran off with William Turner and that bloody pirate, Jack Sparrow."

Pondering for a moment if this could possibly be the Captain Jack Sparrow my father spoke of; I soon felt it was my duty to defend my cousin. "I'm sure she would do no such thing!"

"Well, William Turner is a blacksmith, of all things." He said with disdain apparent in his voice. Continuing on, he began to rant, "He ran off with Jack Sparrow and stole the Interceptor and took Elizabeth. And they all went gallivanting across the Caribbean." He was getting pissed. He was pacing the floor in front of me. "We were set to be married. Did you know? I LOVED her! She was beautiful. She was polite. And she was the governor's daughter for Christ sakes! And she had to marry the blacksmith! What the bloody hell?!" He stood there, his chest heaving with rage.

It was very obvious to me that he had never talked to anyone about this before, and it made me wonder why he would tell it all to me, now. Beginning to get a bit weirded out, I spoke quietly, "Commodore, please calm down."

Norrington's face flushed and he stepped back and cleared his throat. "Sorry that I did that Miss Johnson," he said and put his hands behind his back and started pacing again. "I, uh, I'm very sorry for being so rude. I was quite upset. Please excuse me." And with that he simply left the room.

Skipping Ahead to Angelina's Arrival in Port Royal.

I spotted my cousin on the dock and yelled, "Elizabeth!!!"

"Angelina!!" I ran down the gangplank towards her. We hugged each other and as I pulled away, I noticed a man walk up behind Elizabeth. "Angelina, this is Will, my husband. Will, this is Angelina, my cousin."

"It's nice to meet you Angelina," said Will politely.

"It's nice to meet you too, Will." I soon felt footsteps behind me on the docks. I turned around. The Commodore was walking up to us with a stern look on his face.

Elizabeth turned to me after glancing at the Commodore, "Angelina, it's been so long since we've seen each other!! What were we, 14?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it has been too long," I glanced at the Commodore, "I trust you and the Commodore have met?" I knew that they had, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Oh, yes. We've met." Just then, there was a loud gunshot from farther down the docks.

I swear I saw the Commodore jump out of the corner of my eye. "What was that!?!?" He asked, obviously about to wet himself.

"Sorry 'bout that!" A girl appeared from behind Norrington looking particularly amused with herself. "'Ello Lizzie!" She appeared to be about my age, perhaps a year younger. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She turned to me and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Angelina Johnson." I said trying to remain calm, even though she still had her pistol in her hand.

"And why are you here? In Port Royal?" she questioned further.

"I'm visiting Elizabeth," I state, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, good! I'm Christina Sharpmen. Nice to meet ya!" She gave a slight bow, as though she was in the presence of royalty or some such thing. "I hope you've 'ad a nice trip. How's ol' Norry over there been treating ya?" She leaned up next to my ear, "He's a bit of a perv, he is." She giggled and resumed her normal stance. "Well, now that that's finished, I must be going. I'll catch up with you later Lizzie!"

* * *

I'm going to try really hard to get this story going. I need to figure out the story line again because quite frankly, I don't really remember where this was going. So the first chapter is now edited and revamped and I hope you like it. If you don't mind, please review. I don't want to force you to or anything, but it would be nice.


	2. Crazed and Loony Seems More Like It

Quick Re-cap:

_"Oh, yes. We've met." Just then there was a loud gunshot from farther down the docks._

_I swear I saw the Commodore jump. "What was that!?!?" He asked, obviously about to wet himself._

_"Sorry 'bout that!" A girl appeared from behind Norrington looking particularly amused with herself. "'Ello Lizzie!" She appeared to be about my age or a year younger. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She turned to me and said, "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Angelina Johnson." I said trying to remain calm even though she still had her pistol in her hand._

_"And why are you here? In Port Royal?"_

_"I'm visiting Elizabeth."_

_"Oh, good! I'm Christina Sharpmen. Nice to meet ya!" She gave a slight bow, as though she was in the presence of royalty or some such thing. "I hope you've had a nice voyage. How's Norry over there been treating you?" She leaned up next to my ear, "He's a bit of a perv, he is." She giggled and resumed her normal stance. "Well, I must be going. I'll catch up with you later Lizzie!"_

"Elizabeth, who was that?" I asked with mild curiosity.

"Oh, sorry! That was one of my-"

She was cut off by Norrington, "That is one of the most dreadful women I have yet to meet! I cannot understand how you can stand to be around her."

Elizabeth got a pissed off look on her face. "She happens to be one of my best friends."

"Yes, well she is so-"

"Genuine, nice, caring…"

"Crazed and loony seems more like it."

Elizabeth gave him a you-better-leave-or-I'll-make-her-come-back-to-torture-you-more look.

"Well," the Commodore started, obviously defeated, "I best be off. Angelina, if you change your mind about Port Waverly, please let me know."

"I will James. Thank you." I turned to Elizabeth and rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue. "Is he always this odd?"

She giggled and said, "I think he fancies you."

"How did you figure that one out?" I said with obvious disgust and sarcasm.

"Well, he lets you call him James and not Commodore, which is one of the signs that he likes you. Don't worry about him though; he gives up fairly easily if you drop the right hints."

"And what's with him and Christina?"

"He hates all women that are not proper and that carry weapons. And she was right, by the way. He is a bit of a perv."

"I'll take your word for it." I gave her a look of disgust.

Will took this as his cue to step in, "Well, come now ladies. Surely you don't want to stand on the docks all day." We nodded in agreement and walked towards the Turner abode.

"I see you've moved out of the Governor's house." I commented.

"FINALLY! I hated it there!" Elizabeth exclaimed. We soon arrived at their house and I looked in awe at the place. It was a large house, not as huge as the Governor's mansion, but it was so quaint and you instantly felt at home. Needless to say, I loved it.

Christina appeared in the foyer after we had entered the house. She seemed at ease in the house, as though she was the owner of the home. She instantly made herself at home, kicking off her boots and plopping herself down on the couch with her feet up. I sat down next to her and tried to make myself comfortable, though not quite as comfortable as she was.

"Are you a p-pirate?" I hesitated as I asked this question as though I thought she might shoot me for asking such a thing.

"One o' the finest!" She exclaimed with obvious pride.

I sighed in relief. "Really? I've always found pirates quite fascinating!" I lowered my voice so only she could hear, "I really want to be one. I hate being proper! It's so suffocating!" I then stole a sideways glance at Elizabeth who raised her eyebrows, acknowledging that she had heard me. "No offense to you Elizabeth."

"None taken. I hate it too, but the sea is not my place. Also, as the daughter of the governor I have some duties to fulfill."

Christina just listened. She followed us as I arose from the couch and walked with Elizabeth down the hall. We had almost reached my room when she spoke once more, "What is your last name, Angelina?"

"Johnson."

"Did you perhaps come from Portsmouth?"

I gave her a weird look. "Yes… why?"

"No… no… that can't be right…" she muttered to herself.

"Huh?" I was confused as to where she was going with this question.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Philip Johnson?"

I thought for a second… nothing. Then it hit me like a cannonball. "Wait just a second! That's my father!"

"Oh bloody hell girl! Way to finally state the obvious! Anyways. He sailed under the name of Philip Johnstone. One of the most feared pirates around," Christina stated with a satisfied look on her face. I gave her a weird look and turned to talk with Elizabeth about getting some more clothes. I heard a whisper behind me, "I know 'im."

Elizabeth and I both turned to her with shocked looks on our faces. "Excuse me?" I asked with the surprise obviously showing through my voice.

"You heard what I said Angie," she said innocently.

"How do you know my father?" I asked with tentative curiosity.

"Well… this is going to be a long story. Best sit down," She gestured to the bed and couch that were in my room. "Lizzie, got any rum?"

"You drink rum?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself; she was a pirate, Of course she drank rum!

"Well… yea. Okay so back to my story. When I was a lass, I too lived in Portsmouth. My father was a pirate as well. One day I went down to the docks to visit my father when all of a sudden-" she was cut off by the butler coming in to say that the Commodore was waiting at the door for us.

The three of us rolled our eyes and gave each other annoyed looks. We walked down the stairs to the front door to find James Norrington in all his glory. I thought I saw someone else behind him, but I shrugged it off and looked james in the eye. "Can I help you James?"

"Angelina," he began melodramatically, "I found this young lady going through your things that were sitting on the docks while my men gathered everything that needed to be unloaded." He pulled a young girl, about 14 or 15 I'd say, from behind him. Her brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail and her brown eyes darting about and almost to the brim with tears. She looked like a mess to say the least. I watched her eyes dart to the sword and pistol that resided at the Commodore's side.

"Thank you very much for your concern James. I'lll take care of things from here." I said quicky pulling the girl inside with me.

* * *

ok so i know its been a **long** time since i posted the first chapter and im sooo sorry about that.

i lost the notebook i had the story in for like 4 months and then i just kept forgetting to post the next part!!!

so be sure to leave some reviews!!!


End file.
